


Blue Sky, The Beginning

by sazyanaita



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Before Rebellion, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazyanaita/pseuds/sazyanaita
Summary: Say, Belial. Do you know why the sky is blue?





	Blue Sky, The Beginning

Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames

* * *

 

"What's wrong, Faa-san?"

Lucilius sighed, "Not your business, Belial."

Belial grinned, "Eh? But you look troubled? Come on, Faa-san. You know you can tell me anything, right? I swear I won't try to twist your word like my fellow _brother_ used to do."

"Brother?" Lucilius smirked. He certainly did not believe that this man would ever call himself Lucifer's brother.

"Semantics, Faa-san. Semantics."

Lucilius exhaled. Talking with Belial always made his tiredness went for a while. Making it easier to say whatever was truly inside his head. "Say, Belial. Do you know why the sky is blue?"

Blinked. Red eyes twinkled with curiosity under fluttering lashes. "Blue sky?"

"Yes. Lucifer asked me once. What makes the sky blue? What do you think?"

Belial stepped beside Lucilius, staring at his feature. "Lucifer said that?"

Lucilius nodded, allowed his unkempt hairs moves slightly. Belial could not tear his gaze from Lucilius. Silvery white hairs, tired blue eyes. Spitting image of that _egoistical-so-called supreme primarch_ , yet do not bear the same amount of worth. Lucilius, in his biased opinion, is far more superior than Lucifer will ever be. No matter how powerful that six white winged primarch was.

This man before him was too beautiful for this ugly world.

"I don't know, Faa-san. Blue is a boring colour, I think," Belial shrugged. "But, if you have to choose, which color do you want to paint the sky with?"

Lucilius' silent worried him a bit. But then...

"Red. Black. Nothing. Void," he whispered.

"Oh?"

Lucilius turned his gaze to Belial, making the dark winged primarch startled. Blue eyes gazing bravely to his red. Not an ounce of guilt. Not a speck of doubt.

"I want to paint the sky, with nothingness."

Belial blinked. The power behind those menial words. The risk he would take to make it come true. "Nothingness, eh? Forgive me if I was wrong, Faa-san. But, do you want to _destroy_ this world?"

"Yes."

Clear. Straight forward. Piercing his heart like a spear. Tearing his soul without mercy. This guy is freaking serious, and Belial grinned like a madman.

Only Lucilius. Only this particular twisted, wonderful,  _beautiful_ Astral could turned him on with a few of cryptic words and steel gaze.

"You  _do_ know that I will follow you to the end of the world, right? Now tell me, Faa-san, what's your plan?"

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> BAM! I am coming back with this nonsense. Hit kudos if you like this, and please leave a comment so that I could fix (and possibly continue) this one. Thank you!


End file.
